1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for slowing down degeneration of central nervous system caused by Parkinson's disease, and more particularly, to a technology for controlling and emitting energy waves to improve the symptoms of Parkinson's disease.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Human life and the elderly population drastically increase because of the advances of technologies, most countries have entered into aging societies now, but unfortunately the number of Parkinson's disease has largely and continuously increased relatively, and the required medical treatments and health cares also have formed significant burdens of the societies. According to the current medical researches, the Parkinson's disease is a disease cause by the rapid deterioration of the basal ganglia and substantia nigra of brain cells. In short, Parkinson's disease is mainly due to the human brain can't produce enough nerve guides (Dopamine) and the raising of the anticholinergic effects.
Generally, the human brain needs the dopamine to direct the activities of muscles. When the dopamine is lack, various kinds of barriers of physical activities will produce. Substantia nigra is for manufacturing dopamine neurons, and dopamine neurons are important components of the basal ganglia. The basal ganglia are complex circuit buried deeply in the brain, which is responsible for fine-tuning and coordinating movement. When dopamine neurons in the substantia nigra are in the beginning of death, although the brain can't make up these dead cells and are still able to function properly, however, when the number of these special cells death more than half once, including the thalamus, basal ganglia and cerebral cortex can't be united and harmoniously functioned, and result in triggering actions such as delays, errors start, halfway and so on. In other words, the Parkinson's disease is a neurodegenerative disease of elders like Alzheimer's disease and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis. Therefore, Parkinson's disease is gradually replacing the cancer to become one of the causes of death.
Moreover, Parkinson's disease is a chronic disorder of the central nervous system, the causes is still unknown by the medical profession so far. The main symptoms of Parkinson's disease include resting tremor, rigidity, akinesia, bradykinesias, postural instability, poor balance, constipation, slow speech, dull tone and writing to smaller gradually and so on. Parkinson's patients do not only lose the ability to self-control muscles, but also need their families to help and care their daily life, coupled with the reasons that the current health care system is unable to fully cure for Parkinson's disease and patients need long-term observations and treatments, along with the rising of suffering ratio, and the families of the patient and community resources are under a heavy burden. Therefore, how to develop an effective mitigation of suffering due to degeneration of the central nervous system caused by Parkinson's disease has become an anxious technical problem to be solved and improved by the technology industry.
To apply wave energy in sound, electromagnetic or optical form effecting on plant, animal or human, to promote cell growth, or inhibit the growth of foreign cells, or produce specific physiological or psychological treatment or soothing, is currently quite universally endorsed technology and research. But currently available conventional arts are only roughly using a simple fixed frequency wave energy of simply combination of low and high frequencies to act on the human body, they are not in-depth studied to know and have what kind energy wave with controls of combination of specific different frequencies is effective for corresponding diseases and physical discomfort, and they are only rough frequency energy wave regardless what kind illness or physical discomfort to be applied for, so the effectiveness of treatment or relieve of symptoms must be unable to highlight.
Since the biological resonant waves probably have high efficacy in improvement of physiological faculty and curing diseases, and the inventor of the present patent application has researched for a long time to apply the resonant energy wave to improve some kinds of physiological faculty and cure some diseases. The inventor had an invention of system and method for emitting energy wave by specific frequency controls to reduce or eliminate high blood sugar factor of diabetes, and such invention had been issued for Taiwanese patent No. 1453046 and U.S. Pat. No. 9,421,368. After the aforementioned invention, the inventor of the present patent application puts into research applying serial specific controls of energy wave for alleviating or curing diseases such as the present invention for improving the symptoms of the Parkinson's disease.